The Jessica Andrews Show
The Jessica Andrews Show is A Canadian-American-British Animated Comedy Television Series Created By DeVario Lopez, and it is Produced By Sichoassdown Productions With Animation Produced By Pipeline Studios and Directed by Awesomeness Pictures, The Show Premiered On February 25 2016 and it ended on December 30, 2016, It aired on Discovery Family in the US, TVO in Canada, and Disney Channel in UK and Australia. It is rated TV-Y7 in US, and it was rated in PG in UK. Main Characters * Jessica Andrews, The titular "Mean Big Sister" character and Guitar Player in Brattitude. She has been close friends with Julie Harris since kindergarten. Jessica had a few enemies, such as Amber Larson (until Episode 66: Jessica Comes Around), Kyle Hershowitz, and Nicole Phillips. * Ashley Andrews, Jessica's younger sister. Jessica used to be mean to her quite a bit in the Mean Big Sister series, until later on, she stopped. This could be that she learned her lessons or felt bad about how she made Ashley cry and decided to stop. * Kate Andrews, Jessica's mother. She is voiced by Kate. However, due to the Kate voice being temporarily removed, she was voiced by Jennifer in "New Beginnings". * Jerry Andrews, Jessica's father. He is voiced by Stephen but in "New Beginnings", he was voiced by Eric because the Stephen voice was temporarily removed. * Nathaniel Andrews - Jessica and Ashley's baby brother who is born in season 2. * Heather Campbell - A friend of Amber, Jessica, and Julie who reformed in Season 2. Her parents are named Lisa and Frank and she has three older brothers named Tyler, Justin and Joey. She is the bass guitar in Brattitude. Heather got kicked-out of her friendship with Amber, by Amber herself in the Mean Big Sister episode: Befriending Heather. So, Jessica and Julie let her hang-out with them. She is voiced by Kayla. * Amber Larson - Jessica's former nemesis (now friend). She used to be mean to Jessica and Julie. She kicked Heather Campbell out of their friendship and made friends with Nicole Phillips and Kyle Hershowitz. Amber decided to change her ways in the episode "A New Amber?" when she turned 13. It took a while for her to convince Jessica, Heather, and Julie that she had changed, much to their doubt. However, they became friends in the episode "Jessica Comes Around" after she dunked Nicole into a trash can outside of Teery's Hamboygoys. Amber is the lead singer in Brattitude. * Kyle Hershowitz - Jessica's other nemesis until "A New Side Of Kyle". He has an older brother named Glenn, who is also the boyfriend of Amber's older sister, Mandy. His mom's name is Lily and his father's name is Carl, but their names were never revealed in the series. In Building the Band, Kyle was the one responsible for stealing Jessica, Amber, and Heather's instruments, according to Mandy. In-addition to Kyle being the culprit, Nicole was also the one responsible for this, according to what Kyle said about their plan. Kyle is known to like Herman the Happy Hound Dog, which is a baby show. * Nicole Phillips - Another one of Jessica's former enemies. She is the daughter of Connie Phillips and youngest sister of Janet and Vanessa Phillips. Nicole, Amber, and Kyle used to be friends, until the episode "Jessica Comes Around". When Amber got fed-up with Nicole bullying other people. With that, Amber picks up Nicole (not shown) and dunks her into a trash-can outside of Teery's Hamboygoys. Much to Jessica and Heather's surprise. In Building the Band, Nicole and Kyle stole Jessica, Amber, and Heather's instruments. In the show, Nicole and Kyle performed multiple acts, such as Nicole putting a blanket over Kyle, thus changing his original clothes into girly clothes, card tricks, and then a hypnosis act, much to Kyle's annoyance. Before Nicole can say the word "pacifier" (which was the word she chose in-order to make Kyle act like a baby), Kyle uses a small hand-held mirror to make the spell hit Nicole instead, thus making Nicole act like a baby. She reforms in the episode “The Pool Party”. Recurring Characters * Jason Ranford - Jessica's love interest. He is two grades above Jessica and the drums player of Brattitude. * Frank Campbell - The father of Heather and her brothers and Jerry's best friend. * Mark MacAllister - Kate's older brother and Jessica's maternal uncle. * Becky MacAllister - Mark's wife and Jessica's maternal aunt. * Roxanne MacAllister - Mark and Becky's 14-year old daughter and Jessica, Ashley, And Nathaniel's cousin. * Emily Larson - Amber’s mother and Ashley’s preschool teacher * Jack MacAllister - Mark and Becky's 5-year-old son and Jessica, Ashley, And Nathaniel's Cousin. He is also Roxanne's little brother. * Julie Harris, Jessica's best friend. She moved out of town in "New Beginnings" and was voiced by Salli in that episode due to the Julie voice being temporarily removed. * Samantha Hudson - A little girl who is an amazing dancer. Though her name is never revealed, fans give her the name Samantha Hudson. The name is considered to be used by fans. Category:Shows